


BLUE'S DESTINY

by BlueSparkston2005



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blue has 4 forms, Blue is godly op, Fukikage Tokoyami has One For All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSparkston2005/pseuds/BlueSparkston2005
Summary: Blue, a humanoid was trapped in a void. He escaped it and went to a universe. He found earth there. As this was an different universe, he saw a superhuman society which used "quirk" as their own power. About 80% had these power but the rest of 20% was "quirkless". They were defined as weak and useless. He saw green haired teen called "Izuku Midoriya" He helped him and the Midoriya started traveling with him. This fan-fiction features the stories of the incidents of Blue as Midoriya's mentor teaching him to control his hidden quirk.





	BLUE'S DESTINY

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fic so plz don't critique it harshly. The story takes inspiration from Undertale Pokemon and My Hero Academia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this is my first chapter It will be a little short.

In a timeless void, filled with anger, a powerful looking humanoid, waiting for it's shell to break so that he could grab all the power of different dimensions. Slowly his eyes opened glowing red , he used his power. The shell broke. Due the explosion a crack was formed in the void. He went there and got out. Finally after so many years, he saw the INCREDIBLE MULTIVERSE. His eyes turned BLUE. With a snap of fingers he reached near Earth. Sliding through the layers of atmosphere, he reached Musutafa, A city in Japan. He saw a boy getting bullied by three boys. Blue sighed. He went there and stopped the fight. There he saw an angry ashen blond bursting stuff with his hands. He used his quirk on him . Blue felt nothing.

 

 

Blue created a rainbow coloured fireball. It was as small as a marble. He launched it on the angry kid. The green head shouted " KACCHAN !!! " Kacchan replied " SHUT UP DEKU !" He was suprised to see that he still was alive. He held the green haired teen and jumped high. They escaped into thin air. He took the kid on a top of a building. When they landed, the kid was shivering. Blue asked , why was he shivering. The kid said that he had never seen someone jump like this except ALL MIGHT. He exclaimed " Oh! sorry, By the way, My name is Izuku Midoriya, What's yours?" Blue said " I am Blue Sparkston." Blue asked, " Why did that kid called you ' Deku' ?" Midoriya said," It's just a nickname which kacchan likes." Blue asked Midoriya," What is your power kid ?" Midoriya stopped moving and started crying. Blue freaked out and asked," Why are crying kid?!" He said,nothing. He said,"I am quirkless" He was shocked because he could sense a power in him. Maybe he could not activate it. By the way," What is a quirk ?" MIdoriya exclaimed,"It's a power which appeared in people when they are born, About 80% of people have them while the other 20% like me don't have it.These people are often recognized as useless and weak. Kids like me are also bullied by kids who have them. The whole society has turned SUPERHUMAN due to it."

 

Blue asked Izuku, " Kid, would you like to travel with me. I could teach you some combat skills." Midoriya's eyes glowed. "Stop it kid, I'll take that as a yes," grinned Blue. Blue said, "I'll meet you tomorrow outside your house. Get ready cause this is going to be difficult. Pick some weights, they will help you in tomorrow's training. Come with me, I will drop you." Blue told Midoriya to hold his hand and tell him his address. Midoriya held his hand and told him his address. Blue snapped his fingers. Midoriya was shocked to see that they had reached at his house. Midoriya shockingly said "Arigato!" and went in his apartment. Blue laughed and teleported again into a dark alley.


End file.
